Music
__NOEDITSECTION__ Drama CD A Drama CD entitled Sekirei Original Drama CD was released on July 25, 2007 by Frontier Works. Cast (Voice Actors) *Sahashi Minato (voiced by Shinnosuke Tachibana) *Musubi (voiced by Ayako Kawasumi) *Kusano (voiced by Yukari Tamura) *Tsukiumi (voiced by Rie Tanaka) *Matsu (voiced by Yuki Matsuoka) *Homura (voiced by Hiromi Hirata) *Uzume (voiced by Yu Kobayashi) *Miya Asama (voiced by Sayaka Ohara) *Seo Kaoru (voiced by Kazuya Nakai) *Hikari (voiced by Yuko Kaida) *Hibiki (voiced by Michiko Neya) *Minaka Hiroto (voiced by Toshihiko Seki) *Narashino (voiced by Mikako Takahashi) *Tsudanuma Osamu (voiced by Shinji Kawada) Tracklisting *1. 第一羽 出雲荘の人々 (Zhuang people of Izumo bird) *2. 第二羽 ナナシのセキレイ (The second wing Nanashi Sekirei) *3. 第三羽 懲りないヤツら (Third bird never learn them ...) *4. 第四羽 帝都、上陸 (Imperial fourth wing, landing) Sound Stage 01 First drama CD release from the Anime series Sekirei. Released August 27, 2008 label King Records. Includes character songs sung by younger voice artists. Cast (Shinnosuke Tachibana, Saori Hayami, Marina Inoue, et al.) Tracklisting *1. 鶺鴒計画 (Sekirei Keikaku) *2. 佐橋皆人 (Sahashi Minato) *3. 出雲荘の朝 (Izumo no Asa) *4. 朝のニュース (Asa no News) *5. 皆人と松と鶺鴒たち (Minato to Matsu to Sekirei Tachi) *6. 草野と鈿女 (Kusano to Uzume) *7. みどりのメロディ (Midori no Melody) *8. ラストナンバーズ (Last Numbers) *9. 光と響 (Hikari to Hibiki) *10. 美哉、おおいに怒る (Miya, Ooini Okoru) *11. はじめてのクラブ (Hajimete no Club) *12. 月ひとつ (Tsuki Hitotsu) *13. それぞれの夜 (Sorezore no Yoru) *14. 松と月海 (Matsu to Tsukiumi) *15. 皆人とお風呂と鶺鴒と (Minato to Ofuro to Sekirei to) *16. 恋する乙女は無敵です。(Koisuru Otome wa Muteki desu.) *17. ユカリと椎菜 (Yukari to Shiina) *18. 懲罰部隊 (Choubatsu Butai) Sound Stage 02 Second drama CD release from the Anime series Sekirei. Released October 22, 2008 label King Records. Includes character songs sung by Matsu, Kazehana, and Yukari Sahashi. Cast Matsu (voiced by Aya Endo), Kazehana (voiced by Yukana Nogami), and Yukari Sahashi(voiced by Kana Asumi). Tracklisting *1. あの夜、橋の上で (Ano Yoru, Hashi no Ue de) *2. 病院 皆人と月海 (Byouin Minato to Tsukiumi) *3. 出雲荘 結と松 (Izumou Sou Musubi to Matsu) *4. 病院 鈿女と草野 (Byouin Uzume to Kusano) *5. 紅翼と灰翅 (Benitsubasa to Haihane) *6. 鴉羽 (Karasuba) *7. 待合室 (Machiaishitsu) *8. ユカリと椎菜、葦牙と鶺鴒 (Yukari to Shiina, Ashikabi to Sekirei) *9. Love is Power *10. 松と鈿女 (Matsu to Uzume) *11. 皆人からの電話 (Minato kara no Denwa) *12. アイしてあ・げ・る (Aishite A ge ru) *13. 男として (Otokotoshite) *14. 鈿女と風花 (Uzume to Kazehana) *15. ひとひら (Hitohira) *16. 結 (Musubi) *17. そして、出雲荘 (Soshite, Izumou Sou) Sekirei Audio Single 1 (Dear Sweet Heart) Released July 23, 2008, during the airtime of the Sekirei Anime this Audio CD features the opening and ending theme of it, performed by Musubi, Tsukiumi, Kusano, and Matsu. Cast Musubi (Saori Hayami), Tsukiumi (Marina Inoue), Kusano (Kana Hanazawa), Matsu (Aya Endo) Tracklisting *1. [[Lyrics: Sekirei|セキレイ(Wagtail/Sekirei)]] *2. Dear sweet heart *3. セキレイ (Off Vocal Version) *4. Dear sweet heart (Off Vocal Version) Sekirei Audio Single 2 Released November 4, 2009, shortly after the release of the Sekirei PS2 Game this Audio CD features the opening and ending theme of it. Cast Musubi (Saori Hayami), Tsukiumi (Marina Inoue), Kusano (Kana Hanazawa), Matsu (Aya Endo) Tracklisting *1. 約束 I'm with You *2. SURVIVE BABY SURVIVE! *3. 約束 I'm with You(Off Vocal Version) *4. SURVIVE BABY SURVIVE!(Off Vocal Version) Sekirei Audio Single 3 Released July 21, 2010, during the airtime of the Sekirei Anime ~Pure Engagement~ this Audio CD features the opening and ending theme of it, performed by Musubi, Tsukiumi, Kusano, and Matsu. Cast Musubi (Saori Hayami), Tsukiumi (Marina Inoue), Kusano (Kana Hanazawa), Matsu (Aya Endo) Tracklisting *白翼ノ誓約~Pure Engagement~ (Roh vows white wings ~ Pure Engagement ~) *おんなじきもち (Onnaji Kimochi - Same Feeling) *白翼ノ誓約~Pure Engagement~(Roh vows white wings ~ Pure Engagement ~) (Off Vocal Version) *おんなじきもち(Onnajiki rice) (Off Vocal Version) Sekirei Sound Complete Released September 29, 2010 Cast Hayami Saori, Inoue Marina, Hanazawa Kana & Endou Aya Tracklisting *1. セキレイ (Sekirei) *2. Dear sweet heart *3. [[Lyrics: Kimi wo Omou Toki|きみを想うとき (Kimi wo Omou Toki) When I think of You]] *4. たまんない! KISS OR DIE!? (Tamannai! KISS OR DIE!?) *5. 約束 I'm with You (Yakusoku I'm with You) *6. SURVIVE BABY SURVIVE *7. 白翼ノ誓約〜Pure Engagement〜 (Hakuyoku no Seiyaku ~Pure Engagement~) *8. おんなじきもち (Onnaji Kimochi) *9. [[Lyrics: Oboeteiru Kara|おぼえているから (Oboeteiru Kara) Remembering You]] *10. Change the World *11. LET'S GO GET U! *12. セキレイ〜ノン・ストップ・メガミックス〜 (Sekirei ~Non Stop Megamix~) Other In the sampler/compilation "Exit Trance Presents Speed Anime Trance Best 5", released November 19, 2008 and distributed by Pony Canyon, one track features the Sekirei anime song: *Track 03: Sekirei/ MK FEAT.MAKI+YURIE+MA15+KANA Category:Media